lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1079
Report #1079 Skillset: Shofangi Skill: Bullcharge Org: Shofangi Status: Completed Aug 2013 Furies' Decision: Solution 1. Solution 2 cannot be easily added at the moment. Problem: Bullcharge is a skill that a) moves you into the targets room from an adjacent room b) razes their rebounding and c) grapples them. It does this for 3 power. The issues with this skill are 1) it's not a part of a form, meaning you cannot use modifiers like speed which means you will never be able to use a grapple ender after this move 2) given #1 this essentially becomes a fancy movement/raze skill, since we can already skive for 3p it reduces this skills usefulness to when ordinary movement is hindered and you want to be in the same room as an enemy (fairly rare) 3) since you would almost never want to jump on someone in a pitched battle this skills primary purpose is to chase runners, but given modern lusternian movement speed one adjacent room is rarely enough to pin someone who is trying to run. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Add a one second stun to bullcharge to assist with chasing runners and allow grapple enders to be used with this skill 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Solution one and to enhance this skill as a chase method allow the user to travel one room per momentum level (minimum one). 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Solution one and to promote the use of this ability as an initiate cause an additional second of stun if the monk is at momentum level 0 or 1. Player Comments: ---on 8/2 @ 16:47 writes: For Solution 2, how exactly do you envision multiple room movements working with the skill? Would you need to input given directions, or just declare a target and track into them so long as they're within range? ---on 8/3 @ 00:46 writes: I was thinking of having it be based on target. I dislike having skills where their usefulness is entirely dependent on system mappers, which is what would happen if you had to specify directions. ---on 8/3 @ 00:51 writes: Okay. I thought I'd just ask for the sake of clarity. That aside, and given a bit more thought, I think I'd be willing to support any and all proposed solutions. ---on 8/6 @ 13:12 writes: Support #1 and #2. ---on 8/6 @ 20:48 writes: Why shouldn't solution 2 work on supermob rooms? If I understand this correctly, you are chasing them into that room, not moving them out of it, right? The onus is on you to realize they are in a supermob room and to not use the skill, already making it dependent on target rather than direction is an enormous advantage in itself, it doesn't need to be made foolproof. Other similiar skills (stealth rush, charge etc) aren't stopped by supermob rooms so I don't feel this should get special consideration in that regard. I support Solution 1, and Solution 2 without the supermob exception. ---on 8/7 @ 04:19 writes: That's a fair point. I've stripped that exception from solution 2. I generally feel sorry for this skill because of how rarely it is a good idea to chase in this game so that's probably why I tacked that on. ---on 8/7 @ 16:59 writes: 1 + 2